The present invention relates to new dihydrotriazolone derivatives having microbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal activity, a process for their preparation, new intermediates for the preparation thereof, agrochemical compositions containing these active ingredients, as well as the use thereof in the control and prevention of plant-pathogenic fungi, acarids and insects in agriculture, horticulture and in the field of hygiene.
The new compounds fall within formula I,
wherein:
Y signifies halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or hydroxy;
R1 signifies methyl, ethyl or cyclopropyl;
R2 signifies C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkyl substituted by 1 to 5 fluorine atoms;
R3 signifies C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkinyl, C2-C6-alkinyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl or CN, whereby, with the exception of CN, the above-mentioned groups may be substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, aminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylamino-carbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, aryl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, whereby the cyclic radicals in turn may be substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C2-C6-alkenyl, optionally substituted benzyl, optionally substituted benzyloxy, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted heteroaryl and optionally substituted heteroaryloxy; or
R3 signifies aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryloxy, hetaryloxy or heterocyclyloxy, whereby the above-mentioned groups may be substituted by one or more identical or different substituents selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, halo-C1-C6-alkoxy, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, halo-C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkyl-sulfonyl, halo-C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkinyl, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, halogen-C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, halo-C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl, whereby the alkyl groups may be identical or different, C1-C6-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-aminothiocarbonyl, whereby the alkyl groups may be identical or different, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino, NO2, an unsubstituted C1-C4-alkylenedioxy group or one which is mono- to tetra-substituted by C1-C4-alkyl and/or by halogen, or CN, SF5 and QR4;
Q signifies a direct bond, O, O(C1-C6-alkylene), (C1-C6-alkylene)O, S(xe2x95x90O)p, S(xe2x95x90O)p(C1-C6-alkylene), (C1-C6-alkylene)S(xe2x95x90O)p, C1-C8-alkylene, C2-C6-alkenylene or C2-C6-alkenylene;
R4 signifies an unsubstituted C2-C6-alkenyl- or C2-C6-alkinyl group or one which is substituted by 1 to 3 halogen atoms, a (C1-C4-alkyl)3Si group, whereby the alkyl groups may be identical or different, CN, an unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl group, whereby the substituents are selected from the group comprising halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, halo-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, halogen-C1-C6-alkoxy, phenoxy and CN;
p is 0, 1 or 2;
R5 signifies hydrogen or methyl.
Formula I is to include all possible isomeric forms and mixtures thereof, e.g. racemic mixtures and any [E/Z] mixtures.
Alkyl is either straight-chained, i.e. methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl or hexyl, or branched, e.g. isopropyl, isobutyl, sec.-butyl, tert.-butyl, isopentyl, neopentyl or isohexyl.
Alkenyl is either straight-chained, e.g. vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, allyl, 1-butenyl or 2-hexenyl, or branched, e.g. isopropenyl.
Alkinyl is either straight-chained, e.g. propargyl, 2-butinyl or 5-hexinyl, or branched, e.g. 2-ethinylpropyl or 2-propargylisopropyl.
Alkylenedioxy is xe2x80x94O(alkylene)Oxe2x80x94.
Alkylene is either straight-chained, e.g. xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, or branched, e.g. xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(C2H5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH(CH3)xe2x80x94.
Alkenylene is either straight-chained, e.g. vin-1,2-ylene, all-1,3-ylene, but-1-en-1,4-ylene or hex-2-en-1,6-ylene, or branched, e.g. 1-methylvin-1,2-ylene.
Alkinylene is either straight-chained, e.g. propargylene, 2-butinylene or 5-hexinylene, or branched, e.g. 2-ethinylpropylene or 2-propargylisopropylene.
Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
Halogenalkyl may contain identical or different halogen atoms.
Aryl signifies phenyl or naphthyl, preferably phenyl.
Heteroaryl signifies a cyclic aromatic group with 5 to 9 ring members in one or two rings, of which 1 to 3 members are hetero atoms selected from the group oxygen, sulphur and nitrogen. 1 to 2 benzene rings may be condensed on the heterocycle, the binding to the residual molecule taking place either through the hetero or the benzene moiety.
Examples are benzimidazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzocumarinyl, benzofuryl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzoxdiazolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, furyl, imidazolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, methylenedioxyphenyl, ethylenedioxyphenyl, naphthyridinyl, oxazolyl, phenanthridinyl, phthalazinyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, triazinyl and triazolyl.
Preference is given to pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, quinolinyl and thienyl. Heterocyclyl signifies a 5- to 7-membered, non-aromatic ring with one to three hetero atoms selected from the group comprising N, O and S. Preference is given to non-aromatic 5- and 6-rings that have one nitrogen atom as a hetero atom and optionally one further hetero atom.
Piperidinyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, thiazolinyl and oxazolinyl are preferred.
Of the compounds of formula I, those groups are preferred, wherein:
(1) a) Y is chlorine, bromine, hydroxy, methoxy, or methylthio; or
b) R1 is methyl; or
c) R2 is methyl, ethyl, fluoromethyl or trifluoroethyl, preferably methyl; or
d) R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkinyl, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, whereby the above-mentioned groups may be partially or totally halogenated; also CN, OCN or halogen; or
e) R3 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono- to tri-substituted by identical or different substituents from halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkinyl, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, CN, OCN; optionally substituted benzyl, optionally substituted phenyl, or optionally substituted phenoxy; or
f) R3 is pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, which are unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from halogen, cyano, nitro, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfoxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, optionally substituted arylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, di-C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, or C2-C6-alkenyl; or
g) R5 is hydrogen.
(2) compounds of formula I, wherein:
Y is C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy, or halogen, preferably chlorine;
R1 is methyl or ethyl, preferably methyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkyl substituted by 1 to 5 fluorine atoms;
R3 is C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, CN, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, aryl, heeroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclyloxy, whereby, with the exception of CN, the above-mentioned groups may be substituted;
R5 is hydrogen or methyl.
(2a) Of those mentioned under (2), especially those in which:
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
R3 is C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, CN, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono- to tri-substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkinyl, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, CN, OCN, benzyl, phenyl, or phenyloxy, wherein these aromatic groups are unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by halogen, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl or C1-C2-alkoxy.
(2b) Of those mentioned under (2a), especially those in which:
R3 is C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, which is unsubstituted or mono- to disubstituted by halogen, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy.
(3) compounds of formula I, wherein:
Y is methoxy;
R1 is methyl, ethyl or cyclopropyl, preferably methyl;
R2 is C1-C6-alkyl, preferably methyl;
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, CN, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy or heterocyclyloxy, whereby the hydrocarbon radicals and the cyclic radicals may be substituted as mentioned above;
R5 is hydrogen or methyl.
(3a) Of those mentioned under (3), especially those in which:
R3 is C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C2-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl.
(3b) Of those mentioned under (3), also especially those in which:
R3 is phenyl that is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkenyloxy, benzyl, phenyl, or phenyloxy, wherein these aromatic groups are unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by halogen, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkyl or C1-C2-alkoxy.
Compounds of formula I may be produced as follows:
A) A compound of formula I is produced whereby a hydrazone of the general formula II 
wherein R1, R2 and R3 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with an aldehyde or a ketone of the general formula III or with one of its acetal derivatives of the general formula IV 
wherein Y and R5 have the significances given for formula I and R6 signifies C1-C6-alkyl or the two R6, together with the two oxygen atoms and the carbon to which they are bonded, signify a cyclic acetal.
A compound of formula III is produced whereby a compound of formula XV 
wherein Y and R5 have the significances given for formula I and U is a leaving group, for example chlorine, bromine, iodine, mesyloxy, benzenesulphonyloxy or tosyloxy, is firstly hydrolysed to form the corresponding benzyl alcohol and then oxidised, e.g. with chromic acid, atmospheric oxygen, N-bromosuccinimide, MnO2, SeO2, Cl2, Br2, by means of catalytic dehydrogenation or by Oppenauer oxidation.
Compounds of formula XV are known, e.g. from WO 97/02255.
Compounds of formula III may be acetalised by known methods to compounds of formula IV by means of an acid-catalysed reaction with a corresponding alcohol.
B) A compound of formula I is produced whereby a hydrazone of the general formula V, 
wherein Y and R5 have the significances given under formula I, is reacted with an aldehyde or a ketone of the general formula VI 
wherein R1, R2, and R3 have the significances given for formula I.
The compounds of formula V may be obtained by reacting a compound of formula III with hydrazine.
C) A compound of formula I is produced whereby an oxime of the general formula VII 
wherein Y, R1, R3, and R5 have the significances given for formula I, is etherified.
The compounds of formula VII may be obtained whereby either
a) a ketone of the general formula VIII 
wherein Y, R1, R3 and R5 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with hydroxylamine or with one of its salts, or
b) a compound of the general formula IX, 
wherein Y, R1, R3 and R5 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with nitrous acid or with an alkyl nitrite in the presence of an acid or base, or
c) a hydrazone of the general formula X 
wherein R1 and R3 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with an aldehyde of the general formula III or with an acetal of the general formula IV, as described under A), or
d) a ketone-oxime of the general formula XI 
wherein R1 and R3 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with a hydrazone of the general formula V.
Compounds of formulae VIII and IX may be produced by reacting an aldehyde or a ketone of formula III with the corresponding hydrazone of formula XIV or XV 
wherein R1 and R3 have the significances given for formula I.
D) A compound of formula I may be produced whereby a ketone of the general formula VIII is reacted with an alkoxyamine of the general formula XII
R2xe2x80x94ONH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83XII
wherein R2 has the significances given for formula I, or with one of its salts.
E) A compound of formula I, wherein Y is C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkylthio, may be produced whereby a halide of the general formula XII 
wherein Hal is chlorine or bromine, and R1, R2, R3 and R5 have the significances given for formula I, is reacted with a C1-C4-alcoholate, such as sodium methylate, or with a C1-C4-thiolate, such as sodium ethyl thiolate.
F) A compound of formula I, wherein Y is hydroxy, may be produced whereby a halide of the general formula XIII
undergoes either acidic or basic hydrolysis.
All the above-described reactions and educts are known per se.
The new, above-mentioned intermediates similarly form an object of this invention. Those of formulae II, IV, V, VII, VIII and IX are of particular significance.
The compounds of formula I are of preventive and/or curative merit as active ingredients for the control of plant pests and may be used in the agricultural sector and related fields The active ingredients of formula I according to the invention are notable for their good activity even at low concentrations, for their good plant tolerance and for their environmental acceptability. They possess very advantageous, especially systemic properties, and may be used for the protection of numerous cultivated plants. Using the active ingredients of formula I, pests appearing on plants or plant parts (fruits, flowers, foliage, stems, tubers, roots) of different crops can be checked or destroyed, whereby parts of the plant which grow later are also protected e.g. from phytopathogenic micro-organisms.
The compounds of formula I may also be employed as a dressing for seeds (fruits, tubers, grain) and plant cuttings to protect against fungal infections, and to protect against phytopathogenic fungi appearing in the soil.
Compounds I are effective for example against the phytopathogenic fungi belonging to the following classes: Fungi imperfecti (e.g. Botrytis, Pyricularia, Helminthosporium, Fusarium, Septodia, Cercospora and Altemaria); Basidiomycetes (e.g. Rhizoctonia, Hemileia, Puccinia); Ascomycetes (e.g. Venturia and Erysiphe, Podosphaera, Monilinia, Uncinula) and Oomycetes (e.g. Phytophthora, Pythium, Plasmopara).
Target cultivations for the plant-protecting usage in the context of the invention are, for example, the following species of plant: cereals, (wheat, barley, rye, oats, rice, maize, sorghum and related species); beet (sugar beet and fodder beet); pomes, drupes and soft fruit (apples, pears, plums, peaches, almonds, cherries, strawberries, raspberries and blackberries); leguminous plants (beans, lentils, peas, soybean); oleaginous fruits (rape, mustard, poppy, olives, sunflowers, coconut, castor oil plants, cocoa beans, groundnuts); cucumber plants (squashes, cucumbers, melons); fibrous plants (cotton, flax, hemp or jute); citrus fruits (oranges, lemons, grapefruit, mandarins); vegetables (spinach, lettuce, asparagus, cabbages, carrots, onions, tomatoes, potatoes, paprika); Lauraceae (avocado, cinnamon, camphor); and plants such as tobacco, nuts, coffee, aubergines, sugar cane, tea, pepper, vines, hops, banana plants, natural rubber plants and ornamentals.
In addition, the compounds of formula I according to the invention are valuable active ingredients against insects and pests of the order Acarina, such as those appearing on crop plants and ornamentals in agriculture and horticulture and in forestry, whilst being tolerated well by warm-blooded animals, fish and plants. The compounds of formula I are especially suitable for controlling pests in cultivations of cotton, vegetables, fruit and rice, such as spider mites, aphids, caterpillars and plant and leaf hoppers in rice. The pests that are primarily controlled are spider mites such as Panonychus ulmi, aphids such as Aphis craccivora, caterpillars such as those of Heliothis virescens and plant and leaf hoppers in rice, such as Nilaparvata lugens or Nephotettix cincticeps. 
The good pesticidal activity of the compounds I according to the invention corresponds to a mortality rate of at least 50-60% of the pests mentioned.
Further fields of application for the active ingredients according to the invention are the protection of stock and material, where the goods stored are protected against rotting and mildew, as well as against animal pests (e.g. grain weevils, mites, maggots, etc). In the hygiene sector, compounds of formula I provide successful control of animal parasites such as ticks, mites, warble flies etc., on domestic animals and productive livestock. Compounds I are effective against individual or all stages of development of pests showing normal sensitivity, and also of those showing resistance Their activity may be demonstrated, for example, by the mortality of the pests, which occurs immediately or only after some time, for example during a moult, or by reduced egg laying and/or hatching rate.
Compounds I are used in this instance in unmodified form or preferably together with the excipients that are usual in formulation technology. To this end, they are suitably processed in known manner e.g. into emulsifiable concentrates, coatable pastes, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, diluted emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts or granules, e.g. by encapsulation in e.g. polymeric substances. As with the type of compositions, the methods of application, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, scattering, coating or pouring, are selected in accordance with the intended objectives and the prevailing circumstances. Suitable carriers and additives may be solid or liquid and are substances that are appropriate in formulation technology, for example natural or regenerated mineral substances, solvents, dispersants, wetting agents, tackifiers, thickeners, binding agents or fertilisers.
The compounds of formula I may be mixed with further active ingredients, e.g. fertilisers, trace element intermediates or other plant-protecting compositions, especially with further fungicides. Unexpected synergistic effects may thus occur.
Preferred mixture components are:
Azoles, such as azaconazole, bitertanol, bromuconazole, cyproconazole, difenoconazole, diniconazole, epoxiconazole, fenbuconazole, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flutriafol, hexaconazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, ipconazole, metconazole, myclobutanil, pefurazoate, penconazole, pyrifenox, prochloraz, propiconazole, tebuconazole, tetraconazole, triadimefon, triadimenol, triflumizole, triticonazole; pyrimidinyl carbinols, such as ancymidol, fenarimol, nuarimol; 2-amino-pyrimidines, such as bupirimate, dimethirimol, ethirimol; morpholines, such as dodemorph, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, spiroxamin, tridemorph; anilinopyrimidines, such as cyprodinil, mepanipyrim, pyrimethanil; pyrroles, such as fenpiclonil, fludioxonil; phenylamides, such as benalaxyl, furalaxyl, metalaxyl, R-metalaxyl, ofurace, oxadixyl; benzimidazoles, such as benomyl, carbendazim, debacarb, fuberidazole, thiabendazole; dicarboximides, such as chlozolinate, dichlozoline, iprodione, myclozoline, procymidone, vinclozolin; carboxamides, such as carboxin, fenfuram, flutolanil, mepronil, oxycarboxin, thifluzamide; guanidines, such as guazatine, dodine, iminoctadine; strobilurines, such as azoxystrobin, kresoxime-methyl, SSF-126 (metominostrobin or fenominostrobin), SSF-129 (xcex1-methoximino-N-methyl-2-[(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)methyl]-benzeneacetamide), trifloxystrobin (2-[xcex1-{[(xcex1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)imino]-oxy}-o-tolyl]-glyoxylic acid methylester-O-methyloxime); dithiocarbamates, such as ferbam, mancozeb, maneb, metiram, propineb, thiram, zineb, ziram; N-halomethylthioamides, such as captafol, captan, dichlofluanid, fluoromide, folpet, tolyfluanid; Cu compounds, such as Bordeaux mixture, copper hydroxide, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, cuprous oxide, mancopper, oxine-copper; nitrophenol derivatives, such as dinocap, nitrothal-isopropyl; organo-P derivatives, such as edifenphos, iprobenphos, isoprothiolane, phosdiphen, pyrazophos, tololofos-methyl; miscellaneous, such as acibenzolar-S-methyl, anilazine, blasticidin-S, quinomethionat, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, cymoxanil, dichlone, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, dimethomorph, dithianon, etridiazole, famoxadone, fentin, fenamidon, ferimzone, fluazinam, flusulfamide, fenhexamid, fosetyl-aluminium, hymexazol, kasugamycin, iprovalicarb, IKF-916, methasulfocarb, pencycuron, phthalide, polyoxins, probenazole, propamocarb, pyroquilon, quinoxyfen, quintozene, sulfur, triazoxide, tricyclazole, triforine, validamycin.
One preferred method of applying an active ingredient of formula I or an agrochemical composition containing at least one of these active ingredients is application to the foliage (leaf application). The frequency and rate of application depend on the severity of infestation by the invader in question. However, the active ingredients I can also penetrate the plant through the roots via the soil (systemic action) by drenching the locus of the plants with a liquid preparation, or by applying the substances to the soil in solid form, for example in granular form (soil application). With paddy rice cultures, granules may be metered into the flooded paddy field. The compounds I may also be applied to seed grain for seed pre-treatment (coating) by either drenching the grains or tubers in a liquid preparation of the active ingredient or coating them with a solid preparation.
The compositions are prepared in known manner, e.g. by intimately mixing and/or grinding the active ingredient with extenders, such as solvents, solid carriers and optionally surface-active compounds (surfactants).
The agrochemical compositions normally contain 0.1 to 99 percent by weight, especially 0.1 to 95 percent by weight, of active ingredient of formula I, 99.9 to 1 percent by weight, especially 99.8 to 5 percent by weight, of a solid or liquid additive and 0 to 25 percent by weight, especially 0.1 to 25 percent by weight, of a surfactant.
Favourable application rates generally lie between 1 g and 2 kg of active substance (AS) per hectare (ha), preferably between 10 g and 1 kg AS/ha, especially between 20 g and 600 g AS/ha.
For usage as a seed dressing, the dosages advantageously used are 10 mg to 1 g of active substance per kg seeds.
Whereas it is preferred to formulate commercial products as concentrates, the end user will normally use dilute formulations.
The compositions may also contain further additives, such as stabilisers, anti-foaming agents, viscosity regulators, binding agents or tackifiers, as well as fertilisers or other active ingredients, in order to achieve special effects.